The One With Ross's Dinosaur (Reupload)
I was driving down the street one day when I saw a garage sale. I thought that maybe there would be something interesting, something that I would buy. Sure enough, while looking around, I found a VHS tape of an episode of one of my favorite shows, Friends. "Cool!" I said to myself, haven't seen this show in awhile, But when I brought it up to buy it, the man there stared at me in a strange way. "Are you really sure you want to buy that?" he asked. "Well, yeah" I said, "What's wrong with it?" "I wouldn't think you would want to see what's on that tape," He said. "But if you really want to buy it...then just take it." He said. I bought it and left. When I got home I took out my VHS player and put the tape in. The tape was labeled: "FRIENDS: The one with ross' dinosaur." The episode started with Rachel walking into her and Monica's apartment where she saw ross talking to himself on the couch. "So this is before Rachel moved out." I said to myself. "Ross, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, Ross just said, "Talking". "To what exactly?" Rachel said. Ross said, "To my dinosaur". At this point you heard laughter from the audience. Rachel stared at him strangely. "Ok then," Rachel said. "I'll let you talk to your stupid dinosaur Rachel said. Ross looked at her strangely. "What did you just say?" Ross said. Then the audience laughed again, and the theme played. As it played, I was wondering what was happening, as I was confused. After the theme was over, Chandler walked into the apartment. "Hey Ross," He said. "Hey Chandler, have you met my new dinosaur?" Ross said. Chandler looked puzzled. "Yeah, Rachel called him stupid!'' Ross said. "But where is your dinosaur?" Chandler said. "Alright, Chandler. Ross said, I know that you can see him, so stop ignoring him, because he is getting ANGRY!! Ross screamed. The audience laughed again. "Ok,'' said Chandler. Calm down, Ross. Now you shut up! Said Ross. Get out, or me and my dinosaur will KILL YOU!! Ross screamed again. Ross picked up a knife and threatened Chandler. Chandler ran out of the house. I was a bit frightened at this point. Then Joey walked in. Hey, Joey said. "Why did I see Chandler running into the house so fast?'' Joey asked. "I bet you don't see the dinosaur do you??'' Said Ross. What dinosaur? Asked Joey. Alright that's it! Yelled Ross. Ross picked up the knife and threw it at Joey. It hit Joey's shoulder. Joey screamed loudly in pain. I wanted to turn it off, but something made me keep watching. Joey stumbled out the door, screaming. Chandler peeked out the door to see what was going on. But when he saw what happened, he screamed too. He ran out to help him, but when he saw ross, he grabbed Joey and ran inside and locked the door. Monica walked in the building and saw Joey's blood on the floor. She gasped and knocked on their door over and over again. Chandler opened the door and grabbed Monica and shut the door and locked it up again. When she saw Joey, she screamed. Chandler told her what had happened about the whole morning. Then Phoebe walked into the building. But when she saw the blood, something happened that disturbed me. She ran into Rachel and Monica's apartment. A few screams were heard from inside the apartment, and Phoebe runs into Chandler and Joey's apartment. She tells then what happened, and then of course Rachel walks into the building. Chandler hears Rachel's scream, and brings her into their apartment. They tell her the story, and they wait to see if Ross leaves. Suddenly they see that Joey had disappeared. But they see that the bathroom door is closed, and they figure that Joey is treating his injury. An hour passes, and then they hear someone pounding on the door. It turns out to be Ross, and he keeps pounding on the door. But they won't let him in. I could barely watch. Suddenly Ross breaks the door down with his invisible dinosaur. He shoots Phoebe, and it kills her. He ties Monica to a chair and starts torchering her, and Rachel jumps in to try and stop it. He ends up stabbing her to death. Monica dies from blood loss. Chandler picks up Ross' gun and shoots Ross. Ross tries to attack him, but Chandler shoots him again and kills Ross. Chandler runs to the bathroom to see if Joey was ok, but when Chandler walks in, Joey is in the bathtub, dead. Chandler sees that Joey killed himself by shoving the knife in his face. Chandler cries and then faints. The episode then ends, and I was completely shocked. I took the tape out and took it back to the garage sale. I didn't ask for my money back, I just wanted to get tape away from me. I really regret buying that tape, as I can't stop thinking about it. I still watch Friends, but I always feel unconfortable watching it.